Between Killers
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: Neji Hyuuga gets into prison where he is raped. He falls in love with his cell-mate the 'devil' Gaara. i don't own Naruto! Happy Birthday Neji! Neji x Gaara, Deidara x Sasori Yaoi, Rape and Lemons! 3
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story for Neji and Gaara, SasoDei lovers should be happy too though! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI! 3**

Chapter 1

The doors of my new home opened with an awful sound. I entered, shaking and tripping over my own steps. I; a Hyuuga was terrified. My long brown hair was out of the usual loose ponytail and just by looking at my thin frame; you would say that I was a boy to die young. I couldn't possibly survive in a prison full of killers and criminals.

The officers placed us – the 'fish' as they called us- in a row at the courtyard. I could see all the prisoners staring at us and whispering bets to each other about who would get to us first. I overheard two people talking about me that made me want to die. They made a bet about which one of the two would get into my pants faster. I was so scared that I didn't notice the things the guards have told us.

Next to me, stood a blonde, tanned boy that looked like a girl and was smiling. He noticed that I was looking at him and turned his blue eyes to connect with my silver ones.

"Hi, I'm Deidara, un." He said with the happiest tone I could imagine.

"I'm Neji." I said timidly.

"I'm so happy I am back here!" he said excited.

So, he was in this prison before; I wonder why.

The guard was inspecting each one of us and when he reached Deidara, he smiled.

"Hey Dei, back for more Sasori?" The guard asked.

"Of course Hidan, un. I totally missed him."

"How many years do you have?" the guard named Hidan asked.

"For ever! I put a bomb and killed some ministers"

"Ok ,your cell –mate will be Sasori, and yours…" He looked at me "will be Sabaku No Gaara!" the other prisoners gasped.

One turned and said something I didn't expect.

"Sabaku No Gaara? Are you kidding me? He killed his own family and three million other people! He will kill him!" he yelled mostly to the guard in misbelieve and his face showed all the horror in the world that made me sweat drop. Deidara smiled at me.

"Great! Your cell is next to ours." He grinned.

The guards dismissed us and I followed Deidara to some big benches where two redheads stood. One, had green eyes, a tattoo on his forehead for 'love' and he had his arms crossed over his chest. His look; emotionless.

The other had deep brown eyes and when he saw us, he grinned. He stood and ran towards us. He hugged Deidara and pulled him intro a very passionate kiss.

"Hey baby, I see you are back!" he smirked.

"Of course Danna; I'll always come back for more of you!" Deidara blushed.

I didn't understand. Why would someone return to prison just to see his lover? I think it's stupid!

The green-eyed redhead joined our little group.

"Guys, this is Neji. Neji, this is Sasori and he's mine and that's Gaara, your cell-mate, yeah."

Gaara didn't move at all, but I was scared. Everyone else was watching him like he was the devil himself.

Suddenly, a guy grabbed my ass.

"Hey there beautiful. Would you like me to show you around?"

I recognized the voice. He was the man that made that bet on me earlier.

I shook my head and said "no". The man frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Not interested." I simply said.

He grabbed my hand and forced me to look at him.

"I'll fuck you senseless, just wait for it." He hissed and left.

"You should be careful around here Neji. That guy rapes everyone new. His name is Orochimaru, yeah." Deidara frowned.

"Who cares?"

I tried to sound confident, but inside me, I was petrified. They had rapers in here, too!

"So, Neji. Why are you in here?" Sasori asked.

"I got drunk and destroyed a police car. I've got three months." I simply replied.

"I'm a terrorist!" Deidara said excited.

Sasori noticed the way I looked at Deidara as if he was crazy.

"I killed my coworkers by mixing up a drug with poison. I was a doctor but I screwed up. It wasn't my intention but I am in for life. I met Deidara and fall for him. Then, Deidara got out and he knew we couldn't be together so he put another bomb." Sasori said.

"And now we'll be together forever, un!" Deidara said kissing him.

The bell rang and we had to go back to our cells.

**I hope you like this one. Next chapter will be up soon! Stay tuned! **

**03-06-12**


	2. Rape!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! I just lost my virginity in writing rapes. (LOL) Please, be gentle with me… (XD)**

**ENJOY!**

**Previous chapter:**

_Hi, I'm Neji Hyuuga and I got into prison after getting drunk. I met Deidara, a terrorist, and Sasori, a doctor who screwed up. They are crazy and they love each other. I got the most dangerous killer as my cell-mate; the devil himself, Sabaku No Gaara…_

**CHAPTER 2**

I entered my new cell with Gaara. He looked me up and down and then picked up a book to read. I sat on my bed and waited. I don't know why, but I could feel him staring at me. The bell rang again; I guess it was time for lunch.

I walked to the cafeteria, but when I tried to pass the bathrooms, someone pulled me in. I gasped when he locked the door behind him. It was Orochimaru and he had a rope with him.

"I told you that I would fuck that ass of yours." He smirked as I shuddered.

I backed away from him, only to be stopped by the damn wall. He came near and pushed me against the wall.

I tried to slap or punch him but he caught my arms and tied them above my head. I shook violently to get away from him.

"You are a feisty one; I like that!"

He licked my ear and pressed his knee between my legs.

I was scared out of my mind. I was a virgin and this man was going to rape me!

I started screaming for help, only to be slapped and gagged with a piece of cloth. I tried to kick him, but he caught my legs and settled between them. I was now naked and afraid of what his next action will be. He had full access to my entrance which made me cry and try to release myself harder.

"I see you are very eager for this. I'll do you the favor to fuck you now, then."

Before I even knew what was coming, his cock was already plugged deep inside me. I screamed as the pain was massive. I tried hard to relax myself, but the man above me groaned and started thrusting nonstop. The pain never left.

From what I was told, if you relaxed, after a while, you got used to it and it would became pleasurable. But this was far from pleasurable; this was pure torture!

His thrusts never stopped, they only got harder and he forced himself deeper in me. My body was starting to give up on me. I became limp and let him have his way. After what seemed like hours, he spilled his cum deep into my ass with a groan. He got out of me and undid my hands.

I fell to the ground but thankfully not on my already throbbing and abused ass. I was so tired and pained, I couldn't dress myself. He dressed me and left me in the bathroom. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him, taking the rope with him.

I heard the bell ring, which us to go back to our cells for the night. I slowly stood and limped back to my cell trying to ignore the pain. Once I reached my cell, I collapsed into the bed.

What I didn't know was that a couple of sea green eyes were watching my every move…

**Next chapter:**

_Why is Gaara so good to me? I think I'm about to make a deal with the devil…_

**Ok, guys. Thanks for reading, it makes me happy. Please don't leave anonymous reviews, have the guts to say everything in my face. Yes, I am talking to you trolls!**

**Anyways, if you are not a freaking troll, I LOVE YOU!**

**Nefeli!**

**04-07-2012**


	3. A Deal With The Devil

**Hey loves! I am back! I hope you like this one! Enjoy!**

**Previous chapter:**

_Hi, I'm Neji Hyuuga and I just got raped. My whole body hurts and I never want to experience it ever again!_

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with a groan. My ass and lower back were sore. I trembled when I remembered why; I was raped.

I tried to sit up, but that only caused me more pain. I tried to stand up but I tripped and fell on my knees. I was useless and miserable. I chucked sadly, almost mocking myself, remembering the bet two men made. I really hope Orochimaru was paid well to do this damage to me.

I tried to get up, only to fall again. I waited on the floor and I don't know what for; maybe a guard to come and save me?

I laughed with myself again. I was a Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan is a noble family that fears now one and doesn't need help from anyone. Yet, here I was, scared and helpless on the floor of my cell, begging in my mind for a guard to come and help me. If only my uncle could see me from a corner; he would slap me across the face and tell me that I'm a dishonor to his family.

I kept staring into the opposite wall waiting for a miracle, when two strong arms lifted me up, bridal style. I thought it was an angel but when I turned to face this angel, I saw my cell-mate, a killer, the 'devil' as most men called him; in other words, Gaara.

He set me on his bed and sat next to me.

"Thank you." I simply said, looking down at him, like a Hyuuga ought to do.

"Orochimaru did this to you?" he asked.

"Yes…" was the only thing I could whisper.

"Let's make a deal." Gaara said in an evil tone.

I looked at him and saw what you could call bloodlust, in his eyes.

"What kind of a deal?" I asked wearingly.

"I'll never let anyone touch you again, if you give me something in return."

I thought about it; this had to have a catch.

"What do you want in return?"

"You." Gaara said looking me straight in the eye.

No, I wouldn't fall for this one.

"Orochimaru took what he wanted from me." I said and he chuckled.

"You are so naïve. Orochimaru will come back for more and will keep coming back, until he finds himself a new fuck toy."

Only the thought of that man touching me again, made me want to die. I couldn't go through this again. But then, would I let Gaara do this to me instead?

"When you say that you want me, what exactly do you mean?" Gaara smirked.

"I mean that I want your body, your soul and your love. As long as you'll be in this prison, you'll be my brother, my lover and my friend. You'll be mine."

I shivered at the word 'mine'. I was having doubts, but I swallowed my pride.

"Agreed."

When the word fell from my mouth, I instantly regretted it, just by the look in Gaara's eyes.

Maybe I did make a deal with the devil…

**Next chapter:**

_Will this deal I made help me or will it work the other way around?_

**So, I'll see you next time! Send me a message or review to tell me what you think!**

**Love you all! (Trolls excluded.)**

**Nefeli.**


	4. My protector

**Hey loves! I'm so happy you liked this story because I wasn't that sure... well, enjoy!**

**P.S. This story was actually inspired by a very good author and one of my best friends, The Akatsuki Wolf.**

**I love you T. (Amaya)! LOL XD**

**Previous chapter:**

_Hi, I'm Neji Hyuuga and I just made a deal with Gaara. The problem is that I am not sure if it's going to help me._

Gaara kept staring at me like a kid would look at a new toy. Just in time, the bell rang for lunch.

I stood up with difficulty because of the pain, but after a few steps, I managed to overcome it and limp to the cafeteria, with Gaara behind me.

We finally made it there and waited in the row, to get our food. I felt a hand squeeze my ass and I gasped. I turned around and saw Orochimaru smirking. My heart stopped and then started beating again, very fast in fear. He leaned in and licked my cheek. I shuddered, terrified of the man.

All of a sudden, he was pulled away from me. I signed in relief when I saw Gaara. He punched him right in the face and he went flying to the floor. Gaara looked at him with a scary look and Orochimaru trembled in fear.

"Don't touch what's mine." Gaara hissed.

He sat on the prison's table and pulled onto his lap. Orochimaru was still watching him from the ground.

"Do I have to kill you?" Gaara asked in a low deadly voice.

Orochimaru shuddered and shock his head.

"No… I won't touch him again, devil." He said and ran away, scared for his life.

Gaara had a tray of food in front us and started eating. I tried to get up to get my own tray but Gaara pulled me back onto his lap.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm hungry…" I simply said and he smirked at me.

"Then eat…"

I looked down at his tray. I didn't have a spoon or fork so I just stared at it.

"I don't have something I can use to eat with." I said.

He turned me around to look at him. He raised his spoon with some soup in it.

"Here you go." He said and started feeding me.

I was starving so, I couldn't tell him no. It was weird but tolerable.

When he finished feeding me, he pulled me with him to the courtyard. Some prisoners were playing basketball. He placed me on the benches, where I met him the other day.

"Watch me…" he grinned and left.

He took a place into one of the two teams playing. He started playing and his team was winning. They had a time out and he came to me smirking.

"Take of my shirt." He ordered.

I timidly took off his shirt, to reveal a toned pale chest. I blushed just by looking at his perfect skin. Was he an angel or a devil after all?

"Cheer for me."

He ran back to and won the game. I was cheering for him by yelling things like 'go, Gaara, go" or something like that. In the end, they won ten dollars each because of the bet they had. Just on time, the bell rang for the night. I yelped when Gaara picked me off my feet and carried me back to our cell, bridal style.

He placed me on his bed and lay on top of me. The feeling of his warm breath on my face and his weight on me, send shivers down my spine. He kissed my neck hungrily and his hand moved down to cup my ass. I whimpered, remembering Orochimaru and he stopped.

"Gaara… I know we made a deal, but; can we please not go there yet?" I asked slowly.

"Of course, we'll have sex tomorrow. I'll let you rest for the night." He answered as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight love." He said sweetly and pulled me to his chest.

I waited as Gaara's heartbeat took me to another dimension, into dreams and my deepest wishes…

**Next chapter:**

_What will happen when Gaara asks for his part of the deal? Will I be ready to give myself to him?_

**Please, tell me what you think! This chapter is dedicated to all you that support me and favorite/alert my story. **

**Sharinganrockz1**

**EatEmUp**

**LilyCullen-Everdeen**

**PurpleSapphireX**

**Akebou**

**Moongirl21**

**Janina16**

**Samayori**

**all those who reviewed my story and messaged me**

**and of course The Akatsuki Wolf for being my muse and teacher! **


	5. Gaara's part of the deal

**Well, even though I do get to update on this story, I don't have internet all day and I can't actually respond to every review or message. I feel terribly sorry for that. I want to thank all those who reviewed and messaged me. I really appreciate it! I have decided that I will respond to you at the end of every chapter. I hope you enjoy this…**

**Previous chapter:**

_Gaara helped me out of Orochimaru's grasp! What happens now?_

**Chapter 5**

I woke up into a very warm embrace. I had almost forgotten about my deal with Gaara. I was his; but what did that mean exactly. I was beginning to think that it was a bad decision.

He said something that bugs me now.

Of course, we'll have sex tomorrow. I'll let you rest for the night. Those words sounded comforting yesterday, yet today it scared me. To be honest, I didn't want to go through the whole 'sex' thing again, but Gaara wanted to. I guess I had no say in this.

Gaara took me out of my thoughts by turning me around and resting between my legs.

"Good morning. Today we'll have all day to explore each other…" he smirked and leaned down to capture my lips. His tongue pushed past my lips and started caressing mine. I kissed back, playing with his wet muscle until he pulled away for air.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Today is Sunday; we'll only leave this cell for a bath in the afternoon. That means that we'll have fun until then." I gasped lowly.

I was already scared with this and us being in the same room all day, doesn't help at all.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning.

"I'm not sure I want to…" I trailed off.

"Why not? Did anybody touch you?"

"No, nobody touched me, but…"

"Then, I kept my part of the deal. You are mine." He growled.

He pulled me close and kissed me roughly. I whimpered as he bit my neck. He trailed kisses from my mouth to my jaw line and my neck. He took off my cloths and I was left with my boxers.

Memories of my rape rushed through my mind. This was rape too; but I caused this to myself…

He stripped to his boxers and then smirked.

"Undress yourself." He ordered.

I stood up shakily and slowly pushed my boxers down, letting the cold air hit my skin. He smirked some more when I shivered from the cool temperature.

"Now, undress me."

My eyes widened as I unsurely started doing as he said.

His member was already hard and I gasped at the size; that would definitely rip me apart.

"Now, touch it." Gaara said with a lust lased voice.

I hesitated, but followed his orders. I sat on my knees and reached out to touch his hardened cock. I ran my hands from the base to the tip caressing it with feather like touches.

"Lick it."

I looked up at Gaara, whose eyes were filled with lust. Where have I got myself into?

"Please, don't make me…" I pleaded and tears ran down my cheeks, making his gaze softer.

"Ok, lie on the bed and relax for me."

I did as he asked, very grateful he didn't make me give him a blowjob.

Once my back hit the mattress, Gaara was on top of me.

"Open your legs for me." He said as my eyes widened in fear again.

"Gaara… I…" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"You what? You are mine!" he hissed.

"I'm scared." I whimpered swallowing my pride.

He stopped every movement, even his heartbeat for a split second.

"Scared of what?" he asked slowly.

"I'm scared of sex." I replied softly.

"So, you are not scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of you?"

He lay down, next to me and pulled me to his chest. I didn't know what to do with his behavior.

"You are the first person I know that's not scared of me. Thank you very much." He whispered.  
"I won't pressure you into sex, but we'll do everything else, deal?" he asked.

Last deal didn't work out that well, but this one sounded better.

"Deal."

**Next chapter:**

_What is going to happen during that bath? _

**Damn, next chapter will be nice! And chapter 6 will be a long lemon! I am so excited!**

**Samayori:**

**I want to personally thank you because of your help and honesty. I know it's a bit rushed, but as you pointed out, I hate it when people write three pages saying nothing. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Akatsuki Wolf AKA Yaoi Queen:**

**Of course I'll write more! I am so happy that you like it!**

**EatEmUp:**

**I inspired this story from The Akatsuki Wolf. I don't know what it reminds you of, but you can check out her stories. Sorry for the length but I like to write short chapters so that I can update almost every day. I hate to keep people waiting.**

**Anonymous1&2:**

**I appreciate your reviews very much. It feels weird though, not being able to contact you somehow to give my thanks. **


	6. Orochimaru strikes again

**Once more, thanks for the support everyone! Enjoy!**

**Previous chapter:**

_Gaara almost forced me to have sex with him, but we made a new deal, which sounded better than the last one. I guess I have to wait and see…_

**Chapter 6**

We lay there in bed for hours; enjoying each other's companion. I had found comfort into his warm pale chest and he didn't mind having me there. The bell rang to end this beautiful scene. He sighed and got up.

"Let's get dressed and go take a bath."

He surprised me when it didn't sound like an order but as a request. I nodded and got dressed very fast.

We were both on our way to the bathrooms when we met Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey guys, enjoying your staying here Neji, yeah?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

"I got raped two days ago." I said coldly as Deidara gasped.

"Are you ok? It was that snake Orochimaru, wasn't it, un?"

"Yes." I replied as I sank into Gaara's awaiting embrace. Sasori grinned at us.

"Why are you smiling Danna, un? He just got raped, yeah!" Deidara yelled at him.

"Can't you see brat? Neji and Gaara have a thing." Sasori said smirking.

"There is no way, un! Neji here is straight, yeah!" Deidara said putting an arm around me.

"Mine!" Gaara growled, pulling me away from Deidara and into his arms.

"I see; possessive aren't we?" Sasori asked.

"I am straight; it's not like I have a choice." I sighed.

"You're mine!" Gaara hissed.

"Whatever." I said as Gaara frowned.

We got into the bathroom and undressed. Then we stepped into the showers. It was a big room with many water sprays. Every man was naked, just like a public bathroom. Things happen in here such as rapes or killing, because there were no guards.

Gaara stood in front at me in all his glory, under a shower spray washing his hair. I lifted my hands and buried them then into his red locks, caressing them. He was shocked, but he moaned when I massaged his scalp.

"SOMEONE HELP ME; HE IS RAPING ME!" I heard someone yell for his life.

I pulled my hands away and took off to find this man.

"HELP!" I heard him scream again.

I ran, between men, when I finally reached a man with black hair, pinning a boy -very familiar- to the ground.

I pushed the man off of him and took the young boy in my arms.

"You again? What do you want?" The man yelled; he was Orochimaru.

"Stay away from us." I hissed as he came closer.

"I can't touch you, but you have what's mine." He hissed back.

"NO Neji, please save me!" the boy pleaded. I wonder how he knows my name. Orochimaru was now very close as he was ready to grab us both, but someone stopped him.

"I though I told you not to touch what's mine." Gaara growled.

"I-I wasn't! I-I just wanted the boy. Please be kind with me Devil." Orochimaru shuttered.

"What do you want me to do with him, love?" Gaara asked me smirking.

"Well, um… I don't know. What do you think?" I asked the trembling boy in my arms.

"Kill him." he said between sobs.

My eyes widened as this shocked me, but I could understand what he meant. Being raped is a very traumatizing experience and so is an attempted rape.

"As you wish." Gaara replied.

I didn't even have a chance to ask him what he was going to do, when he caught Orochimaru by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

Orochimaru was trying hard to breath, but Gaara's hand was squeezing his air-highway. He was trashing and kicking but it was useless. He reminded me of myself while he was trying to rape me.

Soon, his struggles became weaker, until they stopped ands his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Gaara let him fall to the floor; dead. I was shocked that he killed a man twice his size that easily.

Everyone stared in horror as Gaara licked his lips and smiled down at the dead body.

"Can we have our bath now?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

I just nodded. I took the now shivering boy with us to the shower we were earlier. Gaara wasn't happy for bringing him. He pulled me close and kissed me on the lips; a harsh peck.

He let go of me and walked back to the place Orochimaru's lifeless body lay, saying that he needed to take care of him…

**Next chapter:**

_Who is that boy I just saved?_

**Ok guys! Next chapter will be really short! But after that one, there is going to be a lemon!**

**Until next time, I love you all!**

**Nefeli **


	7. Sora Hyuuga

**This is a very short chapter and I apologize, but it is like a filler. Next chapter will be a lemon!**

**Previous chapter:**

_I managed to save that boy from Orochimaru's claws. I feel relieved now that Gaara killed him. I wonder who that boy is though…_

**Chapter 7**

The boy and I washed ourselves in silence. When we finished, we left the bathrooms, went to my cell and sat on my bed.

"You seem familiar, who are you?" I asked curious.

"I'm Sora Hyuuga; your cousin." The boy answered.

Of course I remember Sora. That's why he seemed so familiar before. I should have figured it earlier because of his white eyes. (Duh)

"You have grown so much…" I said smiling.

"Thank you for saving back there… I was so scared." He whimpered as he hugged me.

I can't believe that my beloved little cousin almost got raped. I feel so glad that I saved him.

"Why are you in here Sora?" I asked.

"I… father put me here, because I… I told him I was gay."

I stared at him for a while. I knew uncle was harsh, but putting his own son into jail was extreme.

"It's ok. What were doing with that snake?" I asked again.

"He cornered me and I didn't know what to do. How long are you in here?" he asked me as I hugged him close.

"Some days, you?"

He stirred so I could look into his eyes.

"I arrived today; I am new. How do you know Orochimaru?"

"He… He raped me." His eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry cousin! Thank you for saving me, it must have been hard for you…"

"It's ok Sora. Who is your cell-mate?" I asked curious.

"A very lazy and handsome guy, named Shikamaru! I kind of have a crush on him." he blushed and giggled making me angry.

He almost got raped and he has been with this Shikamaru only for a day; how can he have a crush on him?

"Why is he in prison for?" I asked suspicious.

"He hacked into NASA and stole 2 million! He is a genius! He likes playing chess; you should play with him sometime!"

Before I could answer, the bell rang for the prisoners to return their cells. Sora left, saying bye, while Gaara stood by his bed. When did he come in? Why didn't I notice him?

**Next chapter:**

_I guess Gaara always thought of me. I think it's time to give into him; it's time to fulfill my part of the deal._

**Thank you all very much for the support and yes, I love it too when Gaara is bad! XD **

**I hope you are all excited for the lemon because I sure am!**

**Love you all!**

**Nefeli**

**P.S. Feel free to e-mail me. I can respond to you faster! **

**Nefeli. soulbender gmail. com **


	8. Giving in

**Here is the lemon... I just lost my virginity in writing yaoi lemons, so be gentle... God I like the way that sentence sounds! LOL XD**

**Previous chapter:**

_So that boy was my cousin. Wait when did Gaara get in here?_

**Chapter 8**

"How long have you been there?" I questioned.

"The whole time…" he replied uninterested to this conversation.

He walked towards me and pinned me to the bed.

"May I kiss my property?" he almost mocked my place.

"Since you won't pay attention to what I want, go ahead."

SLAP

My cheek burned as Gaara slapped me across the face. No one has ever slapped or hit me. I was always the perfect Hyuuga, so my uncle Hiashi, never beat or abuse me; this was new to me.

"I always do what you want, you ignorant fool! You said you were scared of sex, so I don't pressure you, yet you see nothing of the things I do for you; I even killed a man!" he yelled and went to sleep.

I was shocked, but thinking of it; he was right. He saved my ass from Orochimaru twice and he did kill the guy when he threatened me. He didn't even push me into sex, even though I am his. Putting all these together, I can see that I am not his; he is mine…

I treat him as a bodyguard that has to protect me no matter what, when I am supposed to be his slave. He is my master; I belong to him, yet I act like a brat. I feel guilty now. I know he is a killer, but taking another person's life is really intolerable; he made feel really bad.

"Gaara?" I called out, but I got no answer.

"Are you sleeping?" I called again, but silence was my only reply.

I crawled to his bed and lay next to him. I hugged him close, taking in his smell and burying my head into the crook of his neck. I knew he wasn't asleep.

I lifted his chin with my fingers so that he was face to face with me. He let me have this power over him but we both knew he was the one in command.

I kissed his lips softly, deepening it when my tongue slipped past his lips and into his waiting mouth to dance with his wet muscle. We both let a moan escape as we caressed each other. He traveled his hands up my body, sending electric shocks through me. His fingers reached my nipples, pinching them slightly, making me yelp in pleasure and excite me in lower places… He trailed wet kisses from my mouth down to my neck, but suddenly stopped his every movement.

"Why did you stop?" I asked impatient for him to start again.

"Your shirt is on my way." He simply answered.

I surprised us both, when I took off my shirt as fast as lightning. All I could think of was this man in front of me with his hands all over me and his mouth leaving kisses. I felt the sudden desire of him inside of me. I grabbed his red locks and pulled him to my chest, needing any kind of friction. He didn't need any other word to start sucking on my nipples. I arched my back wanting more. I moaned and withered in pleasure as Gaara worked with his mouth and hands on me, making me sweat. He stopped again and I quickly took off my pants; eager for more of the delicious pleasure.

What came next; I'll never forget. It was the most erotic and arousing thing. Gaara very slowly put his fingers into his mouth and started sucking them. Only thinking that my already throbbing member could easily take his fingers' place, made me even harder. He pulled his fingers out and his saliva was dripping from them. He trailed his hand downwards and pushed a finger into my entrance. I was so horny that I didn't even flinch because of the pain. He pulled it out and then back in, preparing me. I started to enjoy it but he added another digit, making me pull away from him. He kissed my neck and pushed his fingers back inside, making me gasp, as he hit my prostate. It felt so good that I started moving with them. He took his sinful fingers away and took of his pants, exposing himself in all his 'hard' glory. He was very hard and big. He looked at me and then at his member.

"I'm not pressing you, you may do it only if you want." He said.

I nodded and traced down his body, taking my time to remember every curve in his torso, as well as his abs and many scars. I took hold of his member and slowly started pumping up and down. The head was already leaking precum and stood erect and throbbing in my hand. His groans and gasps made me want more of him. I never thought that a killer like Gaara would be moaning like that.

I felt proud that I was the one that made him emit those sounds. I looked at his essence leaking and an idea popped into my head. I darted my tongue out and licked it, being very curious.

I can't really describe the taste, but I liked it. I started lapping it to get as much as I can. When it was over, I frowned. I wanted more, so I took the whole member into my mouth, deepthroating him. It almost made me gag, but I forgot about it when I heard Gaara yelp and throw his head back in bliss. I kept sucking, happy that the taste was getting better as I went on.

Suddenly, a hand tagged at my hair softly, to stop and pushed me on the bad again. Gaara settled between my legs and put his member in front of my entrance; this was it, it was going to happen. He hugged me close and I waited for the impact, but it never came.

"I love you, Neji." Gaara whispered.

I stood there frozen; did he just say that he loves me? How was that even possible? Since when? We only know each other for less than a week. I found it strange, but at the same time, I felt the need to belong somewhere; to belong to him.

"I love you too, Gaara." I whispered back, smiling.

He smiled a real smile and thrust into me, making me scream out in pain. He didn't move, he just stayed there kissing my neck and telling me things that I didn't understand because I was occupied with my pain. This was not like my rape though, no; it was far from that. After Gaara rocked his hips a few times, I found it bearable, if not pleasurable. It felt good having him in me. The only thing I could think of was;

"More…" I moaned as Gaara complied by pulling out and slamming back in.

I couldn't stop myself from asking him more of this beautiful friction. I don't even remember how many times I said more, harder, faster and Gaara. I kept moaning those words like a mantra, or an ancient spell of dark magic. I felt complete. I know that I might sound crazy, but I think that this is my destiny to be here; with him, in me, filling me, completing me. I cried out again as his thrusts aimed at my prostate and nailed it every time he went in. It didn't take long for me to reach my peak.

"Gaara!" I screamed out as my orgasm washed through me and my seed splashed onto Gaara's stomach.

Gaara, feeling me squeeze him, came with a groan, releasing his seamen in me. Just the feeling of the hot liquid inside of me made me moan.

He pulled out and lay next to me, pulling me into a hug, as we enjoyed the afterglow of our orgasms.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Neji?" Gaara asked, making me smile.

"Of course." I said as I leaned up and pecked his lips.

We both lay there and soon after he was asleep. I was an idiot! Sex was so nice; Gaara was… WOW!

I have no words for the things he made me feel. How come I told him no in the first place? Oh yeah; I was raped. Now I get it; rape is not pleasurable, but sex is. Don't get me wrong, Hyuugas don't even think about raping, stealing, doing drugs, smoking, drinking or of anybody being gay. Those are things that, my social circle finds disgusting, so nobody taught or told me anything about them. I lived in a bubble; the real world was so different than my clans' point of view.

Slowly, I drifted to sleep with the memories of a perfect night…

**Next chapter:**

_I guess the next morning... Gaara's past makes me sad…_

**So I hope you liked it... Next chapter will be Gaara's past and why he is in prison for!**

**Love you all;**

**Nefeli the CopyArtNinja!**


	9. Gaara's past

**Sorry for the long wait, but things in my life are difficult right now. My life sucks! Anyways, I have you guys to cheer me up with your reviews and messages! Love you all, if you love me! XD**

_**Previous chapter:**_

_**A beautiful night with Gaara.**_

**Chapter 9**

I woke up, feeling very tired, into a warm chest. I nuzzled closed, enjoying the bare skin.

"Good morning, beautiful…" Gaara whispered.

"Good morning…" I said hoarsely as I rubbed the sleep off my eyes.

"Slept well?" he chuckled and caressed my back.

"I slept very well, you?" I asked giggling.

"Good. So… did you enjoy last night?" he asked timidly.

"Hell yes! I can't wait to do it again!" I yelled eager.

He blinked a few times and then burst out laughing.

"Did I say something funny?" I asked insulted

"No, not at all, love. You'll change your mind when you get up." He replied as he stood up.

I did the same, but the moment my feet touched the ground and I stood, all the pleasure I felt, turned into pain. I would have fallen if Gaara didn't support me.

"You'll be sore for a few days." He said as he lay on the bed with me in his strong arms.

"I don't care! I enjoyed every bit of it yesterday and I don't give a damn if every time we do it, I will be in pain the next morning." I pouted childishly.

"Not every time. You'll get used to it, don't worry. Relax for a while because we have to go to lunch in a few minutes."

"Ok, ready for a quickie?" I asked playfully as I rubbed him lower regions with my leg. That member seemed hot even when it was soft.

"Look who is being naughty. You're in pain my love, so no." He said smirking.

"But I'm horny!" I whined, thrusting my half-hard length into his stomach. I made sure to apply some extra friction with my leg to his member, so that my message came through.

"I've got myself one of the most perfect Uke." He chuckled.

I stopped every movement as I thought of what he said. Uke; it was one of the most disgraceful word and has been used as an insult by our clan. Come to think of it, I; Neji Hyuuga, was now begging a killer to fuck my ass into the mattress. If only my family could see me.  
I sighed, thinking of all the things my uncle, Hiashi, would tell me. I felt so ashamed of myself right now, mostly because what I did with Gaara seemed to me natural and right.

"Hey, are you ok?" Gaara asked worried, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I gave him a fake smile, which he deciphered immediately.

"You don't have to lie; please, tell me what you are thinking."

"I come from a family that hates gay people and I was thinking what they would tell me if they knew." I replied.

"Hyuugas, huh?" He exhaled closing his eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"I'm a Sabaku." He simply answered.

My eyes widened; he was a legend. There were three Sabakus left with a big fortune, because someone murdered their family. There was Kankuro, a puppet master I had the honor to meet and Temari, who, by our clan law, was my fiancé. The third person's name was kept a secret because he was a dishonor; so, that must be Gaara.

"So, Kankuro and my fiancé, Temari, are your…" I trailed off.

"My siblings." He finished for me.

"Then you'll know who killed your clan." I asked and he chuckled.

"I did." He looked at me with the most scaring look I have ever seen and I froze.

"Why?" That was the only thing that left my mouth.

"I wasn't always like this. I used to be a happy child, until my father started blaming me for my mother's death. She died after she gave birth to me and he never liked me. I was about seven, when he started insulting me as well as the rest of my clan. When I reached ten, they started beating me until I passed out or broke some bones. At the age of thirteen, my father started torturing me. I guess you have noticed my scars. Everything went like that every day and I was used to it, until…" he paused.

"Until?" I asked softly.

"Until one night, on my sixteenth birthday, he decided it was time he stole the only thing I have left; my innocence."

I gasped; his own father raped him?

" soon after that, it became an every day habit and the other family members started raping me too. I had enough of it. I took this knife;" he took a knife from under the bed, "and killed them, one by one, leaving my father last, so that he knew I was coming for him. I tortured him, raped him, beat him, scarred him and cut him open. I reaped his heart out and stubbed it, satisfied that the bastard was dead. I bathed in his blood, happy that I was finally free. When the police found me, I had a scary look on my face and I was dyed in blood; red as my hair. That's why they called me 'the devil'. They put me in jail, were rapers made their move on me again. I killed them too, smiling as I did. Every prisoner I killed felt like I was reliving the moment I killed him. It still brings peace to my soul. You probably think that I am a monster…"

I cut him off with a kiss. He stood there shocked for a while.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I love you, Gaara."

I kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss and running my fingers through his red locks.

"I love you too. Would you believe me if I said that you are the only person that said those words to me?" he smiled sadly.

"I wish I could make you forget." I said hugging him.

"You make me happy. I just hope we could be together forever." He whispered.

"Forever it is."

_**Next chapter:**_

_When having lunch, things tend to happen!_

**I hope you liked this one. Let me know!**

**If everything goes right, I'll have my drums this week and I'll upload another chapter quickly. **

**Nefeli.**

**P.S.1**

**I just started a story with my BF The Akatsuki Wolf, called Why him. It is a Kiba x Sasuke story… LOL**

**If you like Kiba x Hinata, Hinata x Naruto, Naruto x Sakura, Sakura x Sasuke (one sided of course) and Kiba x Sasuke, you should read it.**

**P.S. 2**

**Check out my one-shot Sasuke x Itachi, named Happy Birthday Sasuke. It is a sad one, but it's still a present.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!**


	10. Games under a clothed prison table

**Written by: Black Cat No 13**

**Date written: 07-08-12**

**Here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the reviews! Love you all, if you love me! XD**

_**Previous chapter:**_

_**Gaara's past is really upsetting; I hope I can somehow make it up to him…**_

**Chapter 10**

After a while, my little redhead fell asleep into my arms. I wanted to take all his sorrow away and to make him feel loved. I wanted him to be happy and smile all the time; I wanted to be his family.

The bell rang, starling me and waking Gaara up. He stood up and got dressed after helping me dress myself. When we finished, we went to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Go get us a seat." Gaara asked or ordered.

I nodded and walked between the crowded tables, trying to find an empty one, until I spotted Sasori, Deidara, Sora and someone with spiky hair tied into a high ponytail, making him look like a pineapple.

"Hey guys, can we sit here?" I asked them.

"Sure thing! This is Shikamaru, my boyfriend!" Sora answered.

I paled a little. So my little cousin has a boyfriend. I sat next to Deidara and waited for Gaara, looking around trying to spot him. Sasori noticed this.

"Are you guys an item now?" Sasori asked.

"Yes… He is my boyfriend…" I said blushing.

"That's so cool!" Sora said squealing, which made me blush harder.

"Mind if I sit?" Gaara asked with a tray full of food.

I nodded and got up so that he could sit on my seat and then I settled onto his lap. Everyone gasped and stared in shock. The food here isn't that good but it's better than soup.

After that Gaara fed me some lettuce.

"Gaara, I need food, I am not a girl to be in a diet with vegetables!" I whined.

"You are the Uke, so you are the girl in this relationship." Gaara smirked.

"If you want a girl, go get one." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and pouted.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean it like that!" he said as he hugged and kissed me. I smiled in return.

"You know, you shouldn't pout because I get a hard on!" Gaara smirked as I blushed.

I didn't speak after that. Gaara and I ate in silence, but after I drunk some water, a drop dripped down my throat, which Gaara licked. I tried hard to conceal a moan as I felt a hardened member hit my backside. I looked at Gaara in misbelieve but he was wearing a cold emotionless mask. Damn him and his calmness!

I then decided to make him make a sound; and so, the game was on.

I wiggled my ass around, rubbing myself on him. He stopped my spoon-full-of-food 'plane' in mid air. I kept my mouth open, pretending I didn't know why he stopped.

"Hey Gaara, are you ok?" Sasori asked.

He nodded and fed me.

So that didn't work. I must call my military; my hands.

I reached behind me grasped his cock. He almost choked with the food he was trying to swallow.

"Man, are you sure you are alright?" Sasori asked again.

"I don't know; am I, Neji?" He stared at me accusingly.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked innocently.

This didn't work either. It's time for the big guns!

I pushed our fork slowly towards the edge of the table and soon, it fell. Everyone looked at me, startled by the sudden sound of metal on the floor.

"I'll go catch that!" I said and they got back to eating. Gaara's eyes widened a fraction and then narrowed, daring me to do it.

I kneeled in front of him and took hold of his member. He flinched slightly at the intrusion. I licked the head several times, loving the taste. His hand gripped the table.

"Gaara-san you looked flushed, are you sick?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine." He growled trying to hold back a moan as I traced his vain.

"What is Neji-kun doing down there for so long?" my cousin asked again. I stopped what I was doing to answer.

"I can't find the fucking thing!" I said as I took Gaara's member into my mouth.

Gaara let out a moan; the signal of my victory!

I didn't let him have his release though. I would make him suffer! I stood up and sat on his lap.

"You should go to the doctor un; you may have a fever Gaara, yeah!" Deidara said worried.

I snickered because I was the one causing this. I felt an intense stare it wasn't Gaara's narrowed yet lustful. I searched the source of the stare and ended up staring back at no other than Shikamaru. He kept staring at me rudely, calculating and then smirking.

"What?" I asked him annoyed.

"Weren't you under the table to retrieve something?"

"Yes, and I think I said I couldn't find the freaking knife! Let's go Gaara." I said pulling Gaara up with me.

"I thought you dropped a fork." Shikamaru made the observation.

I froze on my spot; damn him and his mind. Why is he thinking so much about everything!?

"Whatever!" I snapped and left, pulling a dazed Gaara behind me like a dog.

What I didn't see though, was the confusion written on Deidara's and Sora's faces as well as the smirk plastered on Sasori's and Shikamaru's.

xxx-s-a-s-U-K-E-xxx

When we reached our cell, I was thrown onto the bad and with Gaara on top of me.

I was in deep shit!

"Time to punish you pet…" he purred into my ear.

I closed my eyes waiting to be hit or fucked hard, but his body weight, left mine.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" I asked timidly.

"Yep. No sex for a week." He smirked.

Why me?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**Next chapter:**_

_All good things have to end one day…_

**Next chapter; I have no damn idea and I am freaking happy about it!**


	11. Law school pays off XD

**Written by: **

**Date written: Sunday 16-08-12 **

**Time: 11.49**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Love you all, if you love me! XD**

**Chapter 10**

Three months have passed since me being here. Everything turned out great in the end, not the raping part; definitely not the rape. In this prison, I found my family -my cousin Sora-, friends -Sasori, Deidara and Shikamaru- and of course a great love; Gaara.

If somebody asked how I feel for him, I wouldn't answer simply because what I feel for him can't be described with words in this human world.

Today, it's my release from this prison and I am far from happy about leaving Gaara behind. Now I understand why Deidara came back for Sasori, but how was I supposed to come back here if my uncle can bail me out anytime? It is true that he didn't three months ago, but he said that he didn't because he wanted to teach me a lesson.

"Hey love, still thinking about your departure?" Gaara asked as he kissed my neck.

"yeah… I don't want to go…" I whispered as I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"I don't want you to go either…" he said as he hugged me close.

"Maybe… you can come with me." I said as an evil plan formed into my mind.

"huh? I am in for life. It is not possible, is it?" Gaara asked confused.

"We'll need a talk with the prison's warden…"

-Y=a+oi-R*o&c%k$s-

I walked with the guard who brought us in, named Hidan, through the intimidating halls to our destination; the warden's office. When I stepped inside, it felt more welcoming that the prison all together. It seemed as if it was from a different world, the world I came from.

"Hyuuga-sama, I am very glad you came, please make yourself comfortable. I am the warden, but _you_ can call me Kakuzu." The warden said, welcoming me.

I sat on the chair, which was made of leather and soft as a feather. (LOL that ever rhymed!)

"I'm aware of the place I'm in and I came here to make a deal. Although we both know that it's in your best interest to be in my good side, since I'm the Hyuuga heir." I stated calmly.

Fuck yes! All these years in law school did pay off.

"Of course, Hyuuga-sama, I'd like to hear your proposal, let me tell you that I am amazed with your choice of words. I would have guessed that you broke in my prison, but you haven't. Nothing less expected by a Hyuuga." He said with a fake smile.

"Due to my release today, I want to negotiate another prisoner's freedom. I am here to talk about Sabaku No Gaara." I said calmly as his smile disappeared and his eyes widened.

"My lord, Sabaku is a killer, I could never…"

"Three million." I cut him off.

"But… But…" He shuttered.

"Five million dollars is my last offer."

"We have a deal."

-xGxAxAxRxAx_xIxSx_xHxOxTx-

Hidan took me back to my cell with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" Gaara asked curious when the silver haired man opened the door.

"You have a full of money, manors, confidence and brains, boyfriend here." He said and left, locking the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" he asked turning his attention to me.

"Nothing. Pack your stuff, we are leaving."

"We? You are leaving." He said confused. God I loved his face like that; he seemed so cute!

"We are both free to go…" I said matter-of-factly.

"What? Why? How? What did you do?" he asked surprised.

I put on an innocent smile to answer him.

"Let's just say that when you're me, a lot of doors open and that everyone around me has his price."

_**Next chapter:**_

_Going home with Gaara! Oh shit, what am I going to tell my uncle?_

**Hey guys, I hope you like the twist. Since I'm not writing out of pre-written stuff like I did before, I would be grateful if you gave me some ideas! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	12. Final or not, your choice!

**Written by: Nefeli. Soulbender**

**Date written: 28-08-12 **

**Time: 17.00**

**Thank you guys, for reviewing my story and tell me all about your thoughts and feelings for this story… I must say that I truly love you! Thank you for being so supportive. This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed or followed this story; Just for you guys!**

**Song of the day; Flipsyde-Someday**

**Chapter 13**

After Gaara and I left the prison and drove in a taxi to my house, I felt more and more self conscious… What the hell was I supposed to do? What the hell was I going to tell my uncle? What have I done?

"We are here. Are you ok?" Gaara asked me worried.

I simply nodded not ready to use my voice just yet.

When we arrived, the servants paid the taxi driver and took our bags inside. I felt more and more nervous with each step I took closer to the house. Gaara stayed behind to help the servants. Even though he is supposed to be a criminal, he is so sweet and caring.

When I reached the compounds living room, I found the whole family and my fiancé Temari seated at our large sofas.

"Neji-kun, welcome home. You should have called for one of our drivers to come and get you." My uncle, Hiashi, said.

I nodded still unsure that my voice is still usable.

"N-Neji-kun, I-I am g-glad you are h-home again…" Hinata my cousin said.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Temari smiled at me.

"I haven't." Gaara said and everyone turned their attention to the man leaning on the doorframe.

"G-Gaara? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be…" Temari shuttered in fear.

"Jail? I was, but obviously, I am out now." Gaara cut her off.

"Who is this man, Temari?" my uncle asked.

"He is my family's killer; my brother, Gaara." She answered still unable to believe what was happening.

"Sure, I am the Devil, who killed her clan." Gaara murmured as he approached me.

Temari flinched at the name.

"Neji-kun, get away from him!" he yelled thinking that Gaara was going to hurt me.

Gaara hugged me from behind and kissed my neck, making me sigh.

"Can you hear her, love? She thinks I'll hurt you!" Gaara smirked and I smiled, leaning into his touch and embrace.

Every one in the room stood frozen as they stared at us in disbelief.

"I am hungry, let's eat something!" Gaara announced and everyone obeyed by going to the dining room and settling at the table. Hiashi, to my surprise, didn't talk or disobey Gaara, but I knew better. He was just going with the flow, observing the situation before getting ready to strike. How typical of him.

I tried to take a seat, but Gaara pulled me into his lap, making me emit a surprise yelp.

"Damn Neji, you can make such girly sound!" Gaara said between laughs.

"Shut up!" I pouted punching his arm.

"How was your staying in the prison, nephew?" Hiashi started a conversation, ignoring that fact that I was sitting on a man's lap, who was feeding me.

"You must be Hiashi. Damn, you are crazy. Letting your own nephew get into jail and get raped." Gaara snapped.

Hiashi's eyes widened at the accusation.

"Gaara, shut up!" I yelled at my lover.

"No. This piece of shit deserves to know what happened to you. Hear that Hiashi? It is your fault that Neji got raped." Gaara growled.

"You must be his rapist, then." Hiashi said making Gaara more furious.

"No, he isn't. My rapist is now dead; Gaara killed him." I said as I tried to remain calm.

"I didn't pressure the matter earlier because I though he was your rapist and you were afraid of him. If he is not, then why is this man still with you and has you into his lap? Where is your pride? You are supposed to be a Hyuuga!"

"This man is my lover, either you like it or not." I yelled making every one gasp in surprise, even Hiashi.

"That's my baby! Tell them!" Gaara cheered.

"I think I told you to be quiet!" I snapped at him.

"Don't forget you are the Uke here." He replied as he grew serious.

"Shut up or we are over." I growled as I glared at him.

His eyed widened but he remained silent looking at the ground.

"Uke… is it how long you have fallen?" Hiashi asked disappointed.

"From this day on, I'll rule our company, like it or not uncle, it is going to happen." I snarled.

"I can't believe it took you so long to say these words. I can't believe that you had to go through a rape and a humiliation like that to stand up to me. But I am proud of you."

I opened my mouth to retort but his words slapped me across the faced; he just said he is proud of me.

"What?" I asked uncertain.

"Since Gaara is a Sabaku heir and you love him, I have no other option but to give you my blessings."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked as tears threatened to explode from my eyes.

"Yes… I am really happy for you." He said as he hugged me.

Was this really Hiashi?

Gaara pulled me out of Hiashi's arms and into his own embrace.

"I haven't seen your room yet. Care to give me a tour to your bed?" he smirked as I blushed.

He took my hand and led me up to my room for another night I wouldn't forget.

Who would have imagined that from living into a hell like that prison, would lead me to this paradise with Gaara?

Who would have guessed that _in between killers, I would meet my true love…_

__**THE END OR NOT?**

**Hey, since you guys liked this story, i am wondering if i should really end it here. Please PM me and tell me because i am totally lost... if you want me to continue this story though, you must send me some ideas too...**

**I am now starting up two new stories, a Deidara X Sasori with some Deidara X Itachi which will be called "Connected to the wrong person."**

**The other story will be a Vampire story with many sequels. I'll write them all here.**

**Sasuke x oc**

**Itachi x oc**

**Sasori x oc**

**Gaara x Neji**

**Deidara x oc**

**And I am still thinking about more future sequels of that story.**

**It is going to take a while since it'll take time for me to write so may chapters, until I reach the Gaara x Neji, since one story will be based on the preview. (That's why they call it a sequel! XD)**

**For all Gaara X Neji fans, who followed this story, I will post a link once I have it ready.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this final (?) chapter! Love you all! **

**Nefeli**


	13. Sequel!

Hey my sweet loves, since you PM-ed me and asked for a **sequel**, I am glad to tell you that it's on its way!

It will be named **Between Hyuugas** and will contain Gaara's life into the Hyuuga's compound. I hope you all like it! There will be twist too, with many fights. I am a drama queen; I can't help it, so sue me! **Send me your ideas though! **It always helps me. I hope I see you following the sequel too.

**I would like to apologize to all of you that comment on my story yet, I can't answer them, due to my lack of internet. I am really sorry and I would like to thank you for everything!**

Thank you for your support!

Love you all;

Nefeli


End file.
